kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Bomb Bomb
"Bomb Bomb" (밤밤) - первый цифровой сингл KARD. Он был выпущен 27 марта 2019 года. Текст J.Seph, BM, Сомин, Джиу Корейский= One to one hunn 네가 원하는 건 I’ll be that Love we gon love 내가 원하는 건 너밖에 Take it fast or take it slow 몸이 이끄는 대로 Pour up Drank, 부어 Drank Bomb 우리만의 Party like that 애써 깨지 마 그냥 취해 지금 분위기에 You make me 맨정신 못 차리게 어지러워 어질러 내 맘을 왜 널 모르지만 이 순간만은 나와 함께 밤하늘처럼 새까맣게 Make it burn make it burn 매일 밤밤 타올라 오늘 밤 내일 밤 매일 밤밤 비엠/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night 비엠/Все wildin’ all day 난 매일 밤밤 비엠/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night 비엠/Все wildin’ all day 난 매일 밤밤 I see u eyeing on me 원한다면 Come get a Taste 신호를 보내 눈빛에 써있네 You thirsty all thirsty for this 너의 움직임에 더 홀려가게 She whine it Drippin like faucet 적셔가 열정의 땀에 이 곡이 마쳐도 No pares y dame woah 애써 깨지 마 그냥 취해 지금 분위기에 You make me 맨정신 못 차리게 어지러워 어질러 내 맘을 왜 널 모르지만 이 순간만은 나와 함께 나와 함께 새하얗게 Make it burn make it burn 매일 밤밤 타올라 오늘 밤 내일 밤 매일 밤밤 비엠/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night 비엠/Все wildin’ all day 난 매일 밤밤 비엠/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night 비엠/Все wildin’ all day 난 매일 밤밤 이 밤이 영원하지 않을 걸 우린 이미 알지만 아침이 올 때까지 짧은 이 시간이 아깝지 않게 Make it burn make it burn Make it make it burn burn 오늘 밤 내일 밤 매일 밤밤 비엠/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night 비엠/Все wildin’ all day 난 매일 밤밤 비엠/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night 비엠/Все wildin’ all day 난 매일 밤밤 |-|Романизация= One to one hunn Nega weonhaneun geon I’ll be that Love we gon love Naega weonhaneun geon neobakke Take it fast or take it slow Momi ikkeuneun daero Pour up Drank, bueo Drank Bomb urimane Party like that Aesseo kkaeji ma Geunyang chwihae jigeum bunwigie You make me maenjeongshin mot charige Eojireoweo eojilleo nae mameul wae Neol moreujiman I sunganmaneun nawa hamkke Bamhaneulcheoreom saekkamake Make it burn make it burn Maeil bambam Taolla Oneul bam naeil bam maeil bambam BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day nan maeil bambam BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day nan maeil bambam I see u eyeing on me Weonandamyeon Come get a Taste Shinhoreul bonae nunbiche Sseoinne You thirsty all thirsty for this Neoye umjigime deo hollyeogage She whine it Drippin like faucet Jeokshyeoga yeoljeonge ttame I gogi machyeodo No pares y dame woah Aesseo kkaeji ma Geunyang chwihae jigeum bunwigie You make me maenjeongshin mot charige Eojireoweo eojilleo nae mameul wae Neol moreujiman I sunganmaneun nawa hamkke Nawa hamkke saehayake Make it burn make it burn Maeil bambam Taolla Oneul bam naeil bam maeil bambam BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day nan maeil bambam BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day nan maeil bambam I bami yeongweonhaji Aneul geol urin imi aljiman Achimi ol ttaekkaji Jjalbeun i shigani akkapji anke Make it burn make it burn Make it make it burn burn Oneul bam naeil bam maeil bambam BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day nan maeil bambam BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day nan maeil bambam |-|Английский= One to one hunn What you want I’ll be that Love we gon love What I want is only you Take it fast or take it slow However your body takes you Pour up, drank, poir ot up, drank BombBomb, it’s our party like that Don’t try to sober up Just get drunk with the vibes You make me stop sobering up I’m dizzy, why’re you messing up my heart I don’t know you But I wanna be with you right now Black like the night sky Make it burn make it burn Every night night Burn up Tonight, tomorrow night, every night BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day every night BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day every night I see u eyeing on me If you want, come get a Taste I’m sending you a sign It’s written in your eyes, you thirsty all thirsty for this Bewitched by your movements, she want it Drippin like faucet Getting drenched with sweat beads of passion Even after this song ends, no pares y dame woah Don’t try to sober up Just get drunk with the vibes You make me stop sobering up I’m dizzy, why’re you messing up my heart I don’t know you But I wanna be with you right now Black like the night sky Make it burn make it burn Every night night Burn up Tonight, tomorrow night, every night BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day every night BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day every night We already know This night won’t last forever But till the morning comes Let’s not waste time Make it burn make it burn Make it make it burn burn Tonight, tomorrow night, every night BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day every night BM/Все Wildin’ all day wildin’ all night BM/Все wildin’ all day every night Галерея KARD Bomb Bomb poster.png|Тизер-постер Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер ** Тизеры участников: J.Seph / Сомин / Джиу / BM en:Bomb Bomb Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:KARD Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.